


Office Sex

by kkeet



Series: Doctor’s Orders [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Daddy Kink, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming, Wilson and House have a system, clinic duty, or am I?, slight praise kink, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: Simply, a panty kink fic, featuring two of my favorite doctors.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are my hands blue? They hurt.” There, sitting on the small exam room table, was a little, old mall Santa who was shivering under two blankets. his voice was shaky and he kept coughing. Everywhere. Maybe the clinic wasn’t the best place to hide from his responsibilities, but in his defense, House wasn’t completely thinking when he made the decision to leave the three stooges to their own devices and limp downstairs to his least favorite part of the hospital. 

“Anemia,” House responded simply, rolling back to the trash to pull off his gloves. He noted, in his head, that there was discoloration in his fingers and toes and there was also no central heating in the exam room. He was making an educated guess.

“An- What’s that?”

“Well…” Of course House didn’t know his name, and of course, he got the one guy that didn’t know what Anemia is. House paused and gave him the infamous ‘I know you know that I don’t know your name’ stare.

“Jeremy.” 

On a lazy Thursday afternoon, House was hiding taking a break from one of the team’s cases. Nothing serious. He was just tired of listening to Cameron and Chase bicker stupidly over the diagnosis. It was less of a differential and more of a cat fight. Neither of them was right, and Foreman, who hadn’t been right all week, was surprisingly on top of his game. House could have almost congratulated him. 

While the three idiots were busy arguing over whether or not to feed the patient’s IV with antibiotics, House managed to slip away. They’d have to do a test her in a few hours, but House hadn’t honestly paid that any mind. What? He had a life too, one that was not restricted to listening to the three amigos disputan.

It’s an early case of pneumonia, anyways. She’ll be fine. House reassured himself as the faint worry that his team would fuck up struck.

“Sir?” 

House brought his attention back to the guy, forgetting his name, for the second time today. “Tell me…” House looked for some type of identification this time, in hopes of avoiding the awkwardness. How he was going to get I.D. from a Santa-suit, he had no clue. 

“Jeremy.”

“Right. Jeremy. Well, in your situation, Jeremy, it’s most likely due to an iron deficiency… probably from drinking too much instead of actually consuming anything close to a healthy meal.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Right… and I don’t use a cane,” House quipped back. 

The guy looked a bit thrown back by what House was saying. His face spout that stupid expression people make when they don’t catch a joke. A blank stare and a few empty blinks.  
Victory was normally delicious, but House felt as if he had barely cut into the appetizer working with old Saint Nick. 

“But you do use a cane.”

“Sarcasm, my dear Jeremy. God, what are they teaching you guys up there,” House said, referring to the north pole.

“Up where?” Santa didn’t get that one either.

“Yeah, I thought so. Anyhow, take these,” House said, writing off a prescription. “Twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed. No alcohol. Please. I don’t wanna see you in here for at least the next six months…” House handed him the slip. “Or ever. Whatever works for you,” he added suggestively, pushing Santa out the door.

“House?” This had to be a joke by the universe itself. Wilson walked in, ruining any thought of a calm afternoon. Whenever Wilson walked into a clinic room looking specifically for House, there was an issue; today was not supposed to be the day for issues.

Wilson fixed the tail of his coat and fiddled with his belt to ultimately look the exact same.

“Hey, Jimmy,” House sighed, tired of talking by this point.

For some reason, Wilson stupidly blushed. Serious, Wilson. Be serious. “House, why are you not with your team?”

“Fixing up good ole Jonathan.” He smiled and patted Santa’s dusty, red coat. 

“Jeremy,” Santa corrected. 

They both ignored him. Wilson continued.“And the case?”

“They’ve got it all figured out for once.” He sounded somewhat surprised but what he was saying. Wilson probably was too but he didn’t make any note of it.

“Great. Well, I need to show you something.” There was a small pinch of disbelief in the look that Wilson gave House, but all in all, his judgment had been stunted by what he needed to show him. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. 

“Mr. Claus, you’ll be fine. You can go now.” House tapped Jeremy’s leg with his cane.

“Wait, I-” 

“Don’t drink. I know. Don’t you have to go tend to Rudolf or feed the elves or something?” House said, officially making the naughty list if he wasn’t already on it. 

“Funny.” Oh hoorah, Jeremy got the joke. “I also came in for a cough…” Offf course he did. “My throat hurts, I’ve thrown up twice this week, and-”  
,  
“Rhinovirus.” Honestly, House wasn’t sure if he’d said that to fuck with him or if he had just said what first came to mind. Assumably, It was the first one. 

Jeremy looked the most frightened anyone had ever looked about a cold. “Rhinovirus?!” 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” 

House snickered, trying to keep in the amazingly interesting cackle that was his ‘laugh.’ Wilson started to play along. “Oh no, I better go. You look busy.” 

“Great, I’ll walk with you.”

“No! Tell me what the fuck a Rhinovirus is!” Santa demanded, looking more threatened than threatening. 

“Simply… it’s incurable. It’ll begin with the symptoms of a cold, and from there, it only gets worst. There’s not much I can do in the clinic. I can schedule you for some tests?”

Was it him or was scaring patients the most fulfilling thing ever? It couldn’t just be him. 

“I’ll go.” Wilson started to walk out. 

“No, stay.” This won’t take long. There’s nothing much I can do anyway.” Okay, he was definitely fucking with him. 

“Listen, Dr. House. What is the matter with me?” 

House sighed. “They usually leave by now. Nothing! You have a cold... and an actual incurable case of Stupidia.” 

“What’s that?” That same scared tone rose.

“Exactly,” House drew out, pushing him out the room. “Goodbye.” He closed the door, pulling Wilson back in the room. 

“Now… what did you want to speak to me about?”

\---

Wilson asked House to follow him to his office. House reluctantly did so. He complained over and over again, exclaiming that he, “just wanted a day off.” They passed House’s office on the way, seeing that things one, two, and three had made up and come to a consensus. Wilson ushered House on into his office, closing the door behind himself and pulling his shirt out of his pants. 

“I bought ‘em again.” He was entirely too giddy. 

“Bought what?”

“The- y'know, the panties.” Who knew two words could change the entire atmosphere of a room. House’s eyebrows raised and a dirty, slick smile plastered his face. 

“What color are they? Did you get more red ones?” House rushed out questions, moving closer into Wilson. 

“Well, not exactly red, more like a-” House shut him up with a simple kiss, which Wilson complied to swimmingly. One soft, muffled moan filled the room as it went silent. They both sunk deeper into the kiss while House made an effort to pull off Wilson’s lab coat as well as his own blazer. He succeeded. Wilson grabbed the print of House’s cock. It was solid at the thought of the oncologist wrapped snugly in those thin Foxers he had insisted on not too long ago. 

“You’re excited,” Wilson joked. He broke from the kiss and laughed a little, flaunting that ever so inviting smile. 

“You could say that.” House undid Wilson’s pants and slid his hand into them. He felt the frilly pattern stretch around the brunette tightly. They both were excited.

House kneeled. A desperate look of hunger filled his stale blue eyes. He tried to slow himself, gently brushing his tongue over Wilson’s crotch, but he couldn’t. There was something so disgustingly sexy about the oncologist’s apparel. He worshipped him, kissing and gnawing on his bulge. A fine trickle of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. 

Wilson belted a moan.

Without hesitation, he slipped down Wilson’s slacks and took in the pleasing image. They were bikini-cut and airy, and Wilson was right. They weren’t exactly the red the two of them had discussed. They were a softer shade. Something in between blush and candy. Nonetheless, they excited House, who was now tending to his throbbing cock, rubbing the hood of his shaft through his pants with one hand; The other held him up as he kissed the seams. 

“House?” Wilson asked.

House acknowledged his question with a confident bob of his head like he knew exactly what to do. And he did. He pulled at the panties with his teeth. This segued to him kissing and licking the band and all over Wilson’s crotch. Their smell was enjoyable, but in a way only he enjoyed. It was musky and warm. Filthy. Drawing. He couldn’t get enough of it. He somehow had everything he wanted in the palm of his hands and still wanted more. 

Eventually, House pulled them down. He wanted Wilson’s in his mouth, and needless to say, that’s what he was going to get. There was a brief silence before Wilson started reciting an incessant chant of broken-up moans. House had been sucking him off quite monstrously. The two traded looks, both reflecting the same mindless desire. 

House wanted to please Wilson but less in a submissive way. He wanted to not only make him feel safe to wear the lingerie but safe to want to wear them. Wilson did feel safe. In fact, at this moment, Wilson had felt the most secure he had ever felt. His mind was free. 

Wilson’s hands had drifted to the older doctor’s head; they were wrapped around it, helping push his cock farther down House’s throat. It felt so good. 

House looked up after a while, his eyes whining for another kiss, a warm, electrifying one. He stood and pushed Wilson into the office door. Wilson fell back a little, catching himself and House. His hands drifted to House’s hips, and House couldn’t help but finger through Wilson’s hair. It was wavy and long and felt so soft against his dry hands.

“Wait,” Wilson stopped and turned his head. House at first didn’t notice and kept kissing until he met Wilson’s cheek. “Are you sure they’re okay without you?”

“Yes, they’re fine,” House replied abruptly, trying to kiss Wilson again. 

“Okay but…” 

“They’re fine, Jimmy. I promise.”

“K.” Wilson smiled faintly and put his hands on House’s shoulders. “Who’s turn is it?”

“Yours. Definitely yours.”

They kissed a little more. House turned Wilson around and led him to his desk.  
His hands drifted to Wilson’s back, right at his shoulders, and he kissed him down his spine. Pushing Wilson over the desk and pulling his pants further off of him, House took in Wilson’s beautiful, pink rim. His hands touched everywhere they should have, and House proved to be quite skillful with his tongue. At first, he went slow, which to his surprise, still resulted in pleasure-filled moans. He made circles, outlining the doctor’s hole perfectly. He spread Wilson’s cheeks and inched in deeper.

The oncologist ached with a feeling of satisfaction that he could no longer hide. House sped up. Wilson let out more joyous cries. He didn’t want him to stop and surely didn’t care at all about House’s team anymore. He just wanted House to fill him up, first with his tongue, then his cock. He wanted House inside of him.

“Fuck me. Please.” His cries were unanswered; House kept rimming, and it made him feel so good but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. “Please, House.” 

Still, House ignored him. He stopped to reach over Wilson to grab the lube from the bottom drawer of the cabinet under his desk. He squirted some on the tip of two of his fingers and rubbed it in with his thumb. There was too much but that didn’t really matter. He slipped in one finger and then eased in another. Wilson rocked back on them zestfully without even thinking.

House fingered him. He went in and out and made sure to curve his fingers up and push all of Wilson’s buttons. He made Wilson call out his name. It was so smooth and sweet; it had House humming a moan himself, his eyes closed and hands at work.

“House.” Wilson’s whine sounded like a broken animal. Like a dog begging for food. He had resorted to stroking himself, unable to control the growing desire to climax. He tried to move slow. He tried. He brushed the lace of his panties. There was just something so deliciously bad about them. Every touch only added to his erection. 

House pushed away Wilson’s hand; it was covered in his own precum. He made Wilson lick it off, forcing his sticky fingers into Wilson’s mouth. It might have been a play of power but Wilson wanted it. He accepted it without any second thoughts, even licked House’s fingertips. They were bittersweet, but also tasted faintly of something else, probably the lube.

He curved out his fingers, twisting and hanging on to Wilson’s hole before pulling out completely. Wilson, or at least the man that Wilson had become, followed them. He arched his back, hoping that this was what he had been waiting for. House fulfilled his wishes. He rubbed in more lube and began fucking Wilson, pushing his cock in inch by inch. Wilson was pleased to feel the pressure of House’s cock press against the walls past his hole and wanted nothing more but for him to go deeper. 

And he did. House fucked Wilson diligently. He grabbed Wilson's shoulders to stable himself and pounded him harder and harder until he heard Wilson crying for more. Wilson's moans grew louder and House just kept going. He made no motion to stop. Wilson rode back on his cock mindless and nearing the peak of ecstasy.

He stood up, leaning back into House to kiss him. 

“House,” Wilson started, and a growing bellyache of a moan finished. House heard him, though. 

“Hm?” he returned. “You want me to fuck me on your back, Wilson?” He asked so— Wilson didn’t even have words to describe how he asked but he knew what it made him feel.

Wilson nodded his head like a little boy as if House had just asked if he wanted candy. In his defense, it did feel sweet. Sweet and sensual. He could do this forever but was still paining to cum. 

Wilson did as he said. 

House watched as his boyfriend lied on the desk and pulled off Wilson’s panties completely, stuffing them in his mouth. 

Then, he was fucking him again. Wilson’s moans were muffled now and he felt like he was about to cum. He started rubbing the head of his shaft but House intercepted. He climbed Wilson slowly and with ease. He could feel every nearing jolt and sped up, again and again, just to slow down. Wilson couldn’t handle it. He was shooting up every time House stopped. House kept pushing him. He fucked him vigorously and was rewarded with each and every moan that Wilson could not keep in. At this point, it didn’t seem like he was trying to keep them in at all. He was there. He was free. He was cumming. Oh, he was cumming and a full, final moan matched the fantastic feeling he felt inside. 

House ended his thrust and walked right over Wilson’s face. He came in his mouth and looked down to watch the wet, gooey jizz ooze out of his it as Wilson shifted to swallow. The two kissed; House licked cum from the corner of his mouth. 

Wilson rested his head on House’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Of course?” House’s tone implied that he didn’t know what Wilson was thanking him for.

“For being with me. Even with this.”

“Jimmy, this,” he said pointing to the thong. “This is the hottest you have ever done, aside from that one thing you can do with your toe.” 

Wilson blushed and laughed. “Alright.” He handed house a wipe from his desk.

House started to dress and kissed Wilson on his cheek. “I better get back before the rats do.”

“Have fun. I’m gonna relish in my nudity for a minute.”

“Never has someone amazed me as you do, Wilson.”

“That’s why we’re still together.” Their relationship was like a sit-com.

House shook his head and walked out of his office, shirt untucked.


	2. Red, Lacy Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Scene.

A few months ago:

The two had both been working long shifts one night. House’s patient had soon become Wilson’s, and ‘sharing’ some of Wilson’s leftover Thai to make the night go over faster, they found themselves scrolling through one of Wilson’s emails. He had received an email from some sex toy company; they also specialized in lingerie. House may or may not have signed him up for a shopping account, but that was beside the point; Wilson was all for it.

The first pair they ordered were thin, lacy, and crimson red. Just the color had House thinking naughty thoughts. Seeing Wilson in them did so much more. He strut so perfectly, and even the creases fit him well. They accentuated his figure in a way House has never seen before, and the patterns did enough for him to reach a peak of ecstasy that he’d never even experienced before. They were everything. 

Wilson enjoyed them. They made him feel something he’d never felt comfortable expressing any other way. They rode his hips and hugged him just right. They gave a sense of freedom and anticipation he could never explain. He loved knowing he was wearing them and loved it even more when House knew. He fantasized about what House would do when he saw him wearing them. How he would slip them down his legs and kiss the tender meat of his thighs. How he could rip them and Wilson would feel soft kisses around the lips of his begging hole. The thought of House kissing down his belly right until he got to them and bit at the seams, licking them, getting them all wet and warm… That was the best he could ever think of. 

After just the first night of using them, the two concluded collectively that Wilson looked absolutely incredible in panties, especially lacy, red ones. 

They felt good too.


End file.
